Life
by Emmetts-Wifey
Summary: A girl sarts off by doing a homework asignment,she relizes her life sucks, and now has to fallow her dream to make sure she'll survive.


Abandonment; Parents don't want you, Your friends hate you, and your family disowned you.

Death; People dying, getting killed, murdered, suicide, darkness, and pain.

Love; Finding your significant other who you could spend the rest of your life with.

Happiness, more pain and suffering. Maybe even sometimes Punishment.

Lust; Sex, sexual contact. Something fun to do. To keep people less bored.

School; Home away from home. Sometimes even my escape from my problems. Maybe ev-

en more then that.

Dreams; To escape reality, to create a life you wish you already had. To plan ahead for a

future that you might not have a chance of starting. But its free to dream.

Life; BREATHING! Living, talking, being around people who love you. All the above and more.

What started as a homework assignment quickly lead to something more. I never realized how much pain it brought me to get up every morning and act like there was nothing wrong. As I lay in my bed each night and clutch my chest to make sure my heart had not escaped, I would quickly fall into deep darkness hoping to never wake up again. It only took one Homework assignment to realize that I was living a complete lie. And with that I am afraid of what might come next. I'm afraid of graduating high school and being on my own. I'm afraid of taking the next step in life. I'm afraid of being left alone. I had to add something to my paper.

Abandonment; Parents don't want you, Your friends hate you, and your family disowned you.

Death; People dying, getting killed, murdered, suicide, darkness, and pain.

Love; Finding your significant other who you could spend the rest of your life with.

Happiness, more pain and suffering. Maybe even sometimes Punishment.

Lust; Sex, sexual contact. Something fun to do. To keep people less bored.

School; Home away from home. Sometimes even my escape from my problems. Maybe ev-

en more then that.

Dreams; To escape reality, to create a life you wish you already had. To plan ahead for a

future that you might not have a chance of starting. But its free to dream.

Life; BREATHING! Living, talking, being around people who love you. All the above and more.

ALL OF THESE THING ARE WHAT I FEAR THE MOST. I'M AFRAID TO LIVE!

The break had gone by way to quick, its not fair, I thought to myself. I didn't do anything. But its whatever. At least I'll see all my friends tomorrow thats the bright side of things.:D But maybe I should see who's on line.

I walked out into my kitchen, everything was dark. My step mother was in the living room with little brother. My older brother was probability sleeping as usual and who knows where my older sister was at. I sat down in front of the computer and signed on. I smiled as I saw my best friend was on line. So I IM'd her.

L.I.Z:(9:04:18p.m): Hey

Little One:(9:04:26p.m): Hey watz up?

L.I.Z:(9:05:03p.m): nm same old shit, I fell like im goin to explod

Little One:(9:05:32p.m): r u ok? U neva let things get that bad?

Little One:(9:10:48p.m): Liz,,,,,r u there wats taking so long?

L.I.Z:(9:11:24p.m): I can't talk so I have to go, there fitin again.

Little One:(9:11:48p.m): Liz dont do anything ur gunna get hurt.

(Screen name L.I.Z has signed off.)

I hate doing that but my parents were fighting again. I got up to see what it was about.

"your daughter does nothing in this house and your blaming it on my kids." My dad yelled

"Thats because shes working, are you stupid?" My step mom yelled back.

"Excuse me, Twice a week aint shit!" He spat back then looked at me.

"Dad i'm sorry, I really am it won't happen again." But I was too late. His eyes were yellow and puffy I could tell that he had been drinking. He grabbed me and dragged me into the Kitchen. "s'do you s'like this, s'yooooooou no good piece of shit! s'All this fighting because of you. Your the worst s'thing in my life. You fucking retarted Bitch!"

He picked up a pan, and smacked me across my face. I sank to the floor sobbing. It hurt so much, the skin on my left cheek split open. The warm blood trickled down my face. I looked up at him, then he swung again. This time I barley felt anything, the room began to spin as a sank in to blackness."God help me." I murmerd and then was gone.


End file.
